Unique Desires
by Meoata
Summary: A story that surrounds Viceroy and his attraction to the ninja and an event that scars the hero. Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. NinjaXViceroy


It was still Viceroy's vacation in the McFist industries. For a whole week, he used his vacation simulator, mocking his unethical boss right in front of him. Every day, Viceroy heard his boss scream and jump like a cartoon character when he failed to bring the ninja's head, giggling slightly every time.

"I'm going home!" McFist screamed in anger, caused by his frustration of being unable to catch the ninja. Viceroy just nonchalantly waved.

"Goodbye," he said in a careless tone. The metallic door closed with a loud slam that echoed in the room, making Viceroy jump slightly. "Hmph, didn't have to do that." Viceroy stood up from his "vacation," turning off the projector before walking to McFist's main computers that Viceroy built for him. He sat on the chair and pushed a button, making the screens lit up. Encounters with the ninja from earlier that day were playing on every monitor. He made a love struck sigh as he watched every curve on that ninja's body move, giggling like a school girl every time he saw the ninja's butt.

He wanted the ninja. He wanted to feel the material of the suit on the cute boy as he caressed him underneath. He wanted to touch him anywhere and everywhere, pleasing him. He wanted to hear him moan, see him blush, hear him say his name with lust: "Viceroy."

His mind then went into a more unique path with the ninja. Tying him up, licking him, his thoughts became more lustful than loving with the ninja before the sound of a squeak brought him back to reality. He looked down at his pet, completely startled.

"Nicholas!" Viceroy pulled himself further under the desk so his pet couldn't see his erection, induced by his sexual thoughts of the Norrisville High ninja. Nicholas squeaked and looked at the monitors, seeing the ninja on them all. "I'm just studying the ninja, that's all." He smiled at the blob, feeling his erection die down. "I'm happy he saved you." The air around them was silent except the whirring of electricity. "Would you like something to eat?" The blob nodded. Viceroy stood up. "Alright, let's get you a cookie." Viceroy picked up the blob, walking towards the kitchen. The blob hummed in ecstasy, excited for the treat his owner was going to give him.

After Viceroy gave Nicholas the cookie, which he ate cutely, Viceroy got to work on a mechanical creature to capture the ninja. He won't capture him for world domination, oh no, he'll capture him to satisfy his desires. The machine he made was fool-proof, it will lure the ninja and when he defeats it a trap will automatically secrete a sleep smoke mixed with long lasting aphrodisiacs to make the ninja horny. He grinned as many odd scenarios played in his mind. He was going to be in control, so he had to pick one.

Randy Cunningham had dinner with his mother, the two ate chilly in silence before a loud boom shook the house. They jumped in shock, their hearts raced from the startling sound.

"What the juice?" Randy asked before the two walked outside. Everyone in the neighbourhood peered out through their doors to see a large metallic bat in the distance. There were murmurs around that questioned the existence of the live-dead creature.

'What the juice?' Randy thought. 'Why is a McFist robot here? It's not even school!' Randy looked at his mother who stared at the bat with fear filled eyes. "I'll be in my room." Randy needed to get out of there and didn't have time to make up any other logical excuse before he ran up to his bedroom, wearing the ninja mask and transforming into the legendary ninja.

The ninja jumped out of the window with incredible speed, jumping from roof to roof to encounter the large flying creature. The people cheered as the sound of the ninja running attracted the attention of others. The ninja was face to wing with the large creature, pointing at it.

"Hey, bat! What the juice are you doing here? It's not even school time!" The bat smacked the ninja with the wing, flinging him above one roof and landing on the one behind it. The ninja screamed in pain as he landed on his back on the roof, the protected skin scraped against the shingles that flew off the roof. He stood up slowly so he wouldn't feel too much pain before jumping back on the roof near the bat. He dodged the bat's repetitive attack, jumping on the wing before running up, armed with his katana, the most powerful sword in the world. He sliced the head off, killing the creature. The bat's wings stopped flapping, falling to the ground with the ninja on its shoulder.

The moment the bat landed on the ground, everyone cheered. The ninja held up the head in triumph, standing near the hole of the decapitated machine. A puff of green smoke then appeared from the bat's body, targeting the ninja's face. The ninja jumped back before he coughed to expell whatever toxin entered his body. He started to feel dizzy, his sight seemed disorted and his eyes felt heavy. He blushed as he felt a painful erection grow between his legs. After the split second of shame, he fell into unconsciousness.

It was Viceroy's time to shine. Amidst the gasps of the crowd that surrounded the ninja, Viceroy ran to unconscious boy.

"Stand back!" He said to the crowd. "I'm a doctor." He checked the ninja's pulse. "He's okay. I'll take him to a hospital." Viceroy carried the ninja bridal style, putting all of his attention on his vehicle ahead, knowing that if he had one glace on the ninja's clothed, tumescent member, people would know something's suspicious about him.

Viceroy placed the unconscious body in the passenger seat, buckling him up before sitting in the driver seat, and starting the vehicle. As he drove towards the building, he made quick glances to the ninja's groin, feeling himself aroused just looking at him. It looked like it was hard as a rock. The more he looked the less attention he paid to the road, even though he was driving smoothly. A voice in his head, his lust, his desire, was begging him to touch the ninja's clothed member. He told himself that he shouldn't. It might wake up the ninja. The more he debated against himself about touching him, the more he considered it. He finally told himself that he'll only give the boy one touch and that's it.

Viceroy's hand slowly snaked itself to the ninja's member and squeezed the tip gently. The ninja squirmed slightly, squeezing his eyes tightly, moaned softly, and thrust his hips involuntarily against the hand. Viceroy moved it back to the wheel quickly, hoping he didn't wake the ninja up. Thankfully, the ninja was still asleep. Viceroy wanted more, but he told himself to be patient, seeing the headquarters in view.

Viceroy finally made it. He ignored his desires even though he wanted more and was almost willing to do it again. He pulled the still unconscious ninja out of the vehicle, his erection still firm from the insane amount of aphrodisiacs he inhaled.

The scientist tied the ninja up on a wheel in McFist's office before slapping his face softly and continuously, waking him up. The ninja groaned before realizing that he was in McFist's headquarters, tied up in front of Viceroy, and sporting a really embarrassing, rock hard erection. The ninja's greatest fears, and then some, were coming true as he panicked in his binds without the strength to struggle.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Viceroy said with a grin. The ninja squirmed in his bounds. "Shhh… Save your strength. I want to talk to you personally."

"But was it really necessary to capture me?" The ninja asked, controlling his voice so he wouldn't sound or become enraged.

"Actually," Viceroy's hand touched the ninja's mask. The ninja felt nervous as his heart raced and sweated inside the suit. The hand slid down, making him feel more nervous, until he squeezed the ninja's erection. He jumped and moaned in surprise and pleasure as he felt the hand stroking and squeezing him. "I've had a thing with you for a little while. Don't worry, I'll make it pleasurable for the both of us." The ninja moaned, trying to fight against the hand that pleased him, but it felt so good.

"Ah… No… Please…" It was only after a few minutes of stroking that Viceroy stopped, feeling the ninja's suit damp and sticky under his hands and feeling his own pants tight and damp. The ninja panted, feeling so close to orgasm. When he felt the hand departing, he wasn't sure if he was or wasn't relieved that he didn't come.

"I'll be back in a little while. I wanna make this exciting." Viceroy walked away, the sound of his shoes seemed very ominous to the bound ninja. A small squeak from the floor attracted his attention, seeing cute, little Nicholas staring up at him. Those curious eyes of the mad scientist's pet stared at the ninja's erection, making the ninja jump in place.

"Nicholas, please don't look at that. It's nothing." The ninja felt embarrassed at the cute blob staring at his groin. "Just please get me out of here." The blob still stared before the sound of bare feet in an ominous rhythm was heard. The ninja and the blob jumped, staring at the source to see Viceroy, in a **very** erotic outfit with a vibrator and a bottle of lube in his hands. The ninja's heart skipped a couple of beats. Viceroy noticed Nicholas.

"Nicholas, go to bed. Daddy's playing a game for grownups." The blob obeyed, sliding away from the two as the ninja looked at it with desperate eyes. When the blob was out of sight, the two looked at each other. Viceroy to the ninja in lust and the ninja to Viceroy in fear as Viceroy closed the distance between the two, standing right in front of the bound hero. He dropped the items before pulling the ninja's pants off with one swift motion. The erection bobbed a bit from the motion.

The ninja squealed in embarrassment, reflexively trying to move his hand to cover his groin. Viceroy giggled as he kneeled, eye level with the boy's pride.

"A long time has passed and your penis is still begging to be touched. Those aphrodisiacs really have done a job on you." Aphrodisiacs? That explains everything. The ninja had a desperate need to be pleased, but he didn't want Viceroy to touch him. Now that the man was face to face with his groin, feeling his breath bringing teasing sensations in his body, he didn't know if he wanted this or not, close to not caring as to who would make him come.

The ninja felt his hand touch his bare thigh. The contact made him thrust his hips in the air, poking Viceroy in the cheek and spreading some pre come on him.

"Ooh…" Viceroy jumped and the ninja felt embarrassed beyond believe for being impulsive at that moment, seeing the scientist's face with the clear liquid on him. "Looks like someone's eager." If the ninja wasn't under the influence of aphrodisiacs, he would've wished that the wheel he was bound to ate him.

Viceroy took the bottle of lube, squeezing a drop on his finger before he reached around the ninja to his butt cheeks, making him blush and squeak as the hand squeezed one of his big yet firm apples.

"You got a cute butt." Viceroy said as the hand reached the hole, the lubed finger rubbing against the sensitive entrance.

"Ah… Ah…" The teasing movements only lasted a little while, pleasing the ninja before the hole consumed the finger with greed. "Ah!" The ninja was surprised. He squirmed as the finger that invaded him crawled and wriggled inside, searching for something. It was only when the finger touched a rough spot inside that the finger found what he was looking for. "Ah!" Viceroy found the ninja's G-spot. "Ahhh… Ahhh…" The ninja felt embarrassed as he was being pleased, leaking more pre come in front of the scientist.

Viceroy inserted another finger, making the ninja scream as the fingers rubbed against the prostate.

"Ah… No… Stop this, I beg of you…! Ah… Ah…!" The pleasure was killing him. He wanted more, but this felt so wrong. Viceroy got drunk on the melodic moans that came from the ninja as the boy begged for him to stop as his body wanted more. He continued for a few more minutes until he pulled both fingers out, replacing it with the toy. As Viceroy moved the toy towards him, the ninja squealed, trying to break free from his bonds. Viceroy pushed the toy against the teen's entrance, making him grow stiff with fear.

"I promise I'll be gentle." Viceroy pushed the toy inside slowly.

"Nnnng… Ahh…" Even though he was loosened, the boy still felt a small burning sensation inside his hole as it filled his anal cavity more and more.

The toy was pushed all the way inside. Viceroy strapped it around the ninja's waist so the ninja couldn't push it out. It scared him. He was molested and now sodomised by a toy from his nemesis' employee, finding himself liking it only a little.

Viceroy took out a remote with only a dial on it from a small pocket in his erotic outfit, turning it slowly to a low setting.

"Ah! Ah…" The ninja moaned as he felt a sudden, small vibration inside, stimulating his prostate. The ninja's member leaked at a greater rate, creating a puddle of pre come on the floor in front of him. Viceroy grabbed the slick member, making the ninja whimper and moan in pleasure. Viceroy licked up the salty leaking fluid from the base of his shaft, making him shiver before the he took the length in his mouth. "Ah! Oh!" The ninja relaxed as he felt the warm, wet orifice suck him like a vacuum before Viceroy slowly turned the dial to the highest setting. "Ah! Ah! Oh!"

Viceroy's tongue danced on the ninja's length, stroking his own slick fleshy pole as he pleased him. The ninja closed his eyes, escaping this predicament mentally by pretending it was his friend, Howard, sucking him off or that it was his member inside him.

"Ah… Ah…" The ninja started to pant, feeling his inevitable orgasm rise in his testicles. "No… Please… Ah! I'm gonna-" He couldn't find it in himself to say such a dirty word near the scientist. Viceroy moved his mouth faster on the ninja's length, stroking himself faster as he too was about to come. "Ah! Ah!" The ninja's muscles tensed as pleasure shot through his body, screaming in shamed ecstasy as he instinctively thrust his hips, shooting rope after rope of come in the scientist's mouth.

The sexual fluids filling Viceroy's mouth pushed him over the edge as he came all over the ninja's leg, making the boy shudder as splashes of Viceroy's warm, sticky sperm touched his skin. The two panted as their orgasms subsided, feeling drained of energy. Viceroy stood up, pulling the ninja's bottom half of his mask down until he saw his lips before diving for a kiss that made the ninja's eyes open fully with surprise. He knew he shouldn't be surprised since he was sodomized and molested not even 10 seconds ago.

The ninja squirmed as he felt Viceroy's tongue enter his mouth, forcing him to taste his own seed that Viceroy didn't swallow. The ninja didn't kiss back, feeling the tongue thrash in his mouth frantically. Viceroy pulled back, swallowing the sperm that the ninja didn't receive from him as he turned off the toy with the remote before he unstrapped it, pulling the ninja's pants back up and untying him.

The ninja fell on the floor, completely confused and traumatized as he was face to face with a naked scientist. He quickly took out a smoke bomb, wanting to get out of there more than anything.

"Smoke bomb!" He said quickly before disappearing into the cloud of red smoke he created.

The next few weeks were hell for Randy Cunningham. He had reoccurring wet nightmares where Viceroy was doing things to him. Each time was different, more unique and odder than the last. His body would be submissive under the hands of the scientist as he did things from stroking the boy's body to fingering him. Sometimes, it wouldn't be the ninja. It would be just Randy, completely naked. The scariest part was that in those dreams, he found himself begging for more.

Randy disappeared to the nomicon occasionally for more of a mind wipe than his traumatic repression. The nomicon could only give so little, but wanted to give more since it saw Randy's agony. Sometimes, he just escaped in it to prevent himself from sleeping, afraid of being touched by the man in his dreams as he vented to the book. Randy was shaking all over, unable to think about anything else. His friend, Howard, noticed his uneasiness as the two walked to school together one day.

"Hey, Cunningham, are you okay?" Howard asked. Randy smiled, trying to mask his trauma.

"I'm fine." Randy replied.

"Randy… What's going on? You've been acting weird for a while. You don't smile much, and we don't have as much fun as we used to. As a friend, I'm asking you to please tell me." Howard sounded concerned. Randy couldn't ignore that. He sighed.

"Promise me you won't say a word to anyone else." No one needed to know about what happened.

"I promise." Howard was sincere. Randy leaned in to whisper the events of that day. Howard looked surprised. "Wait, what!? He did- Oh! That's shnasty!" Randy moved back and nodded. "I can't believe he did something like that to you!"

"He said he has a thing for me! I don't know what to do!" Randy was breaking down as he opened up to his friend. Tears threatened to fall. "I've been having nightmares where he's doing these things to me and I wake up and- and-" Randy was starting to get worked up. Howard tried to calm him down.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry. Do you need anything?" Howard was willing to do anything for Randy at that point. Randy shook his head.

"I don't know… I just don't know. I haven't felt more scarred in my entire life."

"I promise I'll be here to help." Randy felt his heart leap, his crush was willing to help. He smiled at his friend's words.

"Thank you, Howard."


End file.
